This invention generally relates to diagnostic systems for motorized vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system for determining performance characteristics based upon temperature and lubrication levels of at least one selected vehicle component to better ensure satisfactory vehicle operation.
There are a variety of commercially available diagnostic tools to assist technicians in servicing vehicles. For example, most modern day vehicles include an on-board computer that is capable of controlling or monitoring a variety of vehicle conditions. When a vehicle is brought to a service establishment, a technician can utilize a separate diagnostic computer to communicate with the on-board computer to gather various pieces of data or information regarding the vehicle.
A variety of sensors and mechanisms have been developed to assist in the diagnosis of vehicle performance problems or systems. Such sensors include speed sensors, for example, which assist in monitoring the rotational speed of a wheel axle and temperature sensors that provide indications of temperatures within vehicle fluids and lubrications. One shortcoming of current systems, however, is that the information from such sensors has not been fully exploited.
Additionally, even with advancements in technology, it has become increasingly difficult to accurately and adequately monitor vehicle performance characteristics at a level that is satisfactory for quick, effective and thorough diagnosis of a vehicle's performance. Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements on vehicle diagnostic systems. While a variety of such systems have been developed, many have limitations and drawbacks that do not permit them to be readily used on a variety of vehicles or a variety of components.
This invention provides a system and method for monitoring performance characteristics of selected vehicle components where temperature and lubrication levels indicate proper operating conditions for a selected component. This invention provides an improvement over prior systems and it provides a vehicle operator with real-time indications of the performance characteristics and provides a vehicle technician with a "history" to better enable the technician to perform required service on the vehicle.